The Creation of a Hero
by LtWtHero
Summary: This is just a very short story which i have written to explain some of the weapons and tactics that Blagar will be using throughout the rest of my works. The second chapter will explore Blagar's character, his abilities, and further provide a foundation for the rest of my writing.
1. The One who Copies Souls

This is the story of a young insomniac and his young imaginary friend, all of the trials they fought together, and their journey to become heroes.

A blonde adolescent sits in study hall, he is 16 years, an A,B, student and bored out of his mind. He puts his head on the cool desk, thinking of what a life of magic and monsters would be like. Closing his eyes the student combines his favorite color with his favorite fantasy. The writes the name Blagar forms on the teen's paper. Looking back, I can tell you he never could have guessed the influence that name would have on his life. Later that night the name comes to life.

Blagar opens his eyes; He is in the world of Ivalice as a young squire. The young man is in a plan room, red curtains line the wall. A single door is the only way into and out of the room. He is equip with simple clothes. The swordsman blinks then looking down notices the short sword. "Who am I?" he questions. This must be a dream, his whole life seems like it was created over night.

"Don't worry, a voice answers. I will make sure nothing happens to you." The voice was of that of a teen, the same age as Blagar, or at least that is how it sounds. It gives the squire peace.

Before he has a chance to contemplate further another voice resonates from a door. "Are you ready boy? We cannot keep the young master waiting." Blagar hesitantly walks towards the door, there was no other place to go anyways and what did he have to lose?

Upon exiting the room he a bright light temporarily blinds him. "Ramza Beoulve," a voice speaks; the young man blinks a few times, and then he sees an outstretched hand. It belongs to a man in a blue and gold clad shirt, nobility emanates from his words. "And you are?"

"Blagar," the squire answers as a partial question while reaching out to shake the hand. "What can I do for you?" The young man still feels like his brain is fuzzy. "What is going on with here?" he asks.

"We are going to quell an uprising; I am a night of the noble house Beoulve." I am looking for a few new recruits to fight alongside me." The noble pauses for a moment. "I cannot promise your safe return, but if you train hard, follow orders, and watch my back, I will watch yours." For being of noble blood, Ramza seems fair. "First of all, how are you with a sword?" Blagar shrugs, "Well you will have to do, welcome to my brigade and the Order of the Northern Sky."

A day later they find themselves on the battlefield. The Corpse Brigade surrounds another squire. Ramza and his party rush to the man's rescue. It turns out much to both Ramza and Blagar's surprise that the young man has very good instincts. Blagar does not do much work with his sword n this encounter, but instead using his terrain, throwing stones at his enemies. The synchronistic nature of his character allows him to traverse the battle field with the tactical ability of a veteran

"With your level of skill and your ability to learn quickly I recognize you as a valuable asset to the Beoulve house," Blagar bows feeling cold steel touch each shoulder before it is placed above his head, "Do you hereby swear to Fight alongside me, serve and protect others, and follow a righteous path so long as you live?"

"I do," There is no hesitation in the young man's heart.

"I hereby dub thee a knight."

Ramza would utilize the young man and the many different roles he would take on, A Thief, a Dragoon, a Ninja, and finally he would end his mission as a Knight. His ability with a spear was unparalleled by any Ramza ever saw, and his inability to use a shield was dually noted.

Blagar also enjoyed the collection of soul crystals to further improve his abilities. It was a mildly disturbing fact. The young man enjoyed absorption of souls for the powers that their masters once possessed. But it made many of the later battles much easier.

I hope you all enjoyed the brief opening; this is only to explain the weapon styles that are to be used by Blagar as his character develops. I also threw in a few in game tactics that I incorporated when I first played Final Fantasy Tactics. I will be publishing the next story very soon, as in working on it right now. =)


	2. The Copycat's First Master

A boy sits in front of his computer; it is yet again study hall. And yet again he is severely lacking sleep. He smiles to himself think about his friend, one he has guided throughout the entire game of Final Fantasy Tactics. Blagar has become his favorite character. He also became a very reliable character, there came a point where there was no situation with a few altered skills, Blagar could not conquer. The teen put his head against his keyboard trying to think of his hero's next adventure.

The red head leans against a stack of books alone in his quarters, his katana resting against his shoulder, his eyes shut. He meditates on one of his past missions. A warm wet liquid slides down his cheek, blood. The wound was inflicted by a mere body guard. It seems that the bodyguards will to live has cursed the wound, never allowing it to properly heal.

The assassin wipes the blood from his cheek. "Hmmm," he sighs before closing his eyes once more. The young man rests again preparing for the job to come later that night. A few moments pass before an unnatural breeze sweeps throughout the room blowing out the only source of light, a candle that sits upon a dresser in the corner.

The red head assassin silently rises to his feet, sword in hand. He quickly but quietly moves to the door, opens the entry and draws his blade. The weapon is drawn so fast that when it stops mere inches from a woman's thin pale neck it sends a gust of air through her hair.

"I am sorry," He repeats, doing something similar mere days before.

"Is everything alright Kenshin?" The dark haired woman asks a general look of concern on her face. "You have been acting strange of late." Her question seems honest, as if she really began to genuinely care for the man.

"Everything is fine Tomoe," Kenshin states expressionlessly. "Did I injure you?" He moves aside allowing her entry into the small room. As she walks by he cautiously looks into the hall, scanning for potential threats. Then he closes the door once more to follow. She lights the candle.

Kenshin finishes another successful mission when he feels the same strange breeze from earlier that day. The clear sky allows for midnight light to pass between the trees. The gentle air flows unnaturally around as if creating a sphere around the assassin. "Show yourself," the harden warrior commands as he prepares his sword. .

A boyish tone responds, "So you are the great _Battōsai_ the manslayer right? You look kinda scrawny for such a legendary swordsman. To think the master looks up to you." The sing song nature of the voice held a bored tone, as if its owner thought this encounter is trivial. "I hope you will be as entertaining as my last opponent was."

In a burst of blue light Kenshin deflects an attack that is meant for his head. The samurai looks at the adolescent before him, a teenage boy, his hair, bright blue, and his sword glows the same color. It is a foreign ability to the assassin. This outlandish boy seems to have an unseen advantage. "I do not know who you are but if you do not withdraw now I will be forced to kill you, that I will." The samurai swipes his sword through the air.

The foreign swordsman laughs, but before he can answer Kenshin is on him, sword slicing at his throat. "Whoaaa!" the child cries out. Dropping to his back, rolling over his shoulders and in a single motion he is back on his feet. "That wasn't ver… " another strike flies towards the boys chest. This time however the child is better prepared. He blocks the assassin's attack and in a fluent motion throws two shuriken at Kenshin's face.

For the first time in this brief encounter Kenshin backs off having to dodge two nearly simultaneously thrown stars. It was a dirty trick, but in war one must win by whatever means necessary right? The assassin prepares himself, readying to exchange blows once more. "Catch me if you can," The blue haired boy teases, winking at his unknowing mentor. Then without warning he seems to vanish behind a tree.

"I do not know what your intentions are but I have no time for games that I don't." Stepping back Kenshin crouches into a defensive stance.

"Ahhh man,' the child like voice says after a moment. The foreign swordsman seems to materialize from out of the tree. "What do you mean he won't follow?" To Kenshin the boy appears to be talking to himself. "Too smart? But I haven't seen the Black Ship…? I thought you said he was a ruthless killer…." The boy scratches his head. "It makes sense, waaaait? What? I have been doing this wrong the entire time?"

Kenshin takes a slight step forward, looking to get into range of a quick attack to end this fight. The young man's eyes snap to the assassin, as if he could read the man's mind. My master says you have like The Heart of the Sword or something like that"

He shrugs, "In which case I have made the mistake of challenging you today. Well, apparently I have made several mistakes. First," the blue haired boy smiles, "I am Blagar Lightwing, and it is an honor to have battled such a worthy adversary." He bows slightly before continuing. "Secondly apparently if I do not withdraw now my master will have you kill me. This is my punishment for insulting you earlier. Yet again, I am sorry." He bows again.

"By the grace of the black lotus…." And with another lopsided grin and a mischievous wink, Blagar vanishes into thin air.

"If you ruin this story for me…" a small voice says in the back of the half human half soul eater head. The young man is not truly a soul eater. Rather He took on the aspects of other's souls, their very existence, their very essence, who they truly were.

"Ruin this story for you? Whatever do you mean? I would never do something like that." Blagar adopts a childlike tone. Smiling to himself he continues. "Don't worry boss, I won't do anything stupid. You can count on me; I am the hero after all." The young man smiles to himself looking up at the ceiling.

Logically the small voice answers. "You really do scare me sometimes and to be clear here, I am not worried about you doing something stupid. I am worried you are going to do something incredibly crazy."

Kenshin and Tomoe have taken up residence in the village Otsu. It has only been about a month after the Ikedaya Affair. Katsura Kogorō, Kenshin's master has instructed him to masquerade as an herb and spice merchant and await further instructions. Tomoe acts as his wife.

The first light of dawn enters the small cottage. The building is set away from the rest of the Otsu Village. It is homely; its design is more than enough for the pair. Herbs line the walls, and the duo has adapted quite well to their new environment. Kenshin is up at the break of dawn. He watches the new day come, letting light bath him in the morning warmth.

A gentle breeze dances through the still air. The young assassin had almost forgotten that supernatural wind. At first he almost plays it off as if it was just the morning air. Then he stands and turns to the blue haired swordsman. "What can I help you with sir?" Kenshin says hands falling to his side, preparing for an attack.

The child raises both of his hands above his head. "There is no need to fight today Mr. Manslayer sir. I come in piece and do not wish to leave in pieces." Blagar sticks his tongue out at the assassin. Noticing that after a moment his counterpart still has his hands close to his weapon the blue haired boy continues, "You do not have to worry about me attacking, my master says you still do not possess the ability I need to learn, aaaaand, while you are in the state you are learning you techniques would only be detrimental to my fighting style. I am suppose to be a hero after all." Blagar shrugs.

"What do you want?" Kenshin says flatly. Apparently he does not appreciate the game Blagar seems to be playing. "If you are not here to fight, I will help you to the best of my abilities and you will be on your way that you will." The assassin's eyes stay sharp, still knowing the potential threat this boy possesses.

Blagar gives a half bow before he speaks, "Well I wanted to know why you gave up the life of an assassin to be a merchant; you see I recently have learned a few lessons." Biting his lip the boy pauses, then correcting himself, "well not lessons but rules, yes rules to live by." He lets out a light hearted laugh. "My favorite is the cook dies last. Are you a cook _Battōsai?"_

The question puzzles Kenshin, how did this boy know his identity, let alone that he was hiding with his cover being a merchant. The more Blagar talks, the more questions arise. "No," He answers flatly once more. The blue haired boy was not annoying so much as unnatural. "State your point. If you are not here to fight what do you want." The assassin keeps his guard but slowly he begins to realize that there was something beyond the blade at work here.

"Well my master says I am suppose to learn one of the most powerful sword styles for you, The _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ , But as of right now you are not a master… and the path you are on you may never be that man, or something like that." The boy lets out a low chuckle. Then he looks up, "So I am suppose to learn patience from you… What is my first lesson?"

Confusion plays Kenshin's face but he needs to end this, the boys blue hair surely would draw suspicion to him and Tomoe. "Become an accomplished merchant, don't die, and come back when the war is over. Should I myself atone for my sins and be accepted by my master, I will take you on as my apprentice. That I will," knowing to himself that one or more of the conditions would be impossible to meet.

Alright, I will do my best, A huge grin crosses Blagar's face and in a flash of blue light the young man disappears.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe calls, "What are you doing?"

"I was watching the sun rise," the assassin decides Blagar's existence should be unknown to anyone else. He himself would have a hard time coming to terms with what just transpired, and would eventually forget about it.


End file.
